My Ophtalmophobia Girl
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: GOMEN NASAI READERS-SAN, UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU SEMUA FIC AUTHOR CANCEL JADWAL PUBLISHNYA. KARNA AUTHOR MAU SELESAI'IN SEMUA FIC DALAM 1 CHAPTER PANJANG. GOMEN NASAI, AUTHOR USAHAKAN CEPAT SELESAI.
1. Dua Sisi

**Gomen mengganggu kenyamanan readers #lho?**  
**Semua karya fanfic author republish karna beberapa pertimbangan dari berbagai kalangan. Disini author gabung 2 chap fic pendek author yang udah publish jadi 1 chap, biar agak panjangan walo dikit.**

******__****aguma, linda yukarindha, fa vanadium, Natsuya32, shawol21bangs, Nina317Elf, eonniisoo, mako-chan, hanazono yuri**

**Sankyuu buat readers yang udah baca fic author...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**NARUTO # Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Ophtalmophobia Girl # lulukey jr**

**warning : AU, maybe OOC, remix**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan! Ambil lagi sampah yang lo buang!" bentak Sakura.

Siswa itu dengan enggan memungut bungkus snack yang baru dibuangnya. "Dasar nenek sihir!" bisik siswa itu.

"Apa lo bilang?!" teriak Sakura yang mendengar umpatan kepadanya.

Siswa itu langsung lari sebelum Sakura menghukumnya lebih berat, "Nenek sihiiiirr!" teriaknya keras-keras.

Sakura menghela nafas, dia kembali ke kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, lebih banyak siswa-siswi yang menyingkir saat Sakura melewati mereka.

Ya, mereka takut membuat masalah dengan Sakura si ketua Osis yang galak, kejam, penindas, hobi menghukum, itu pendapat mereka.

Tapi mereka tak tahu tentang sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Penyuka binatang, bunga sakura, hal-hal berbau 'manis' dan warna pink, sering mengunjungi anak-anak panti asuhan, bermain, mengajari mereka, menjaga, bahkan tak jarang menemani tidur anak-anak itu.

Apalagi rahasia di balik kacamata yang dia pakai.

Phobia dilihat orang lain, Ophtalmophobia, atau banyak orang menganggapnya masuk kategori phobia sosial.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa jadi ketua Osis? Yang harus berinteraksi dengan banya orang?

Itulah ajaibnya kacamata. Sakura yang penakut, tidak berani ditatap orang, berubah menjadi sosok yang percaya diri, dan selalu menjadi sorotan banyak orang.

Saat melewati kelas XI-F, terdengar keributan yang mengganggu Sakura. Dia menghampiri pintu kelas yang tertutup dan meraih kenopnya.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka lebih dulu, membuat tubuh Sakura limbung ke depan karna pintu disentakkan dengan keras.

Sebuah tangan dengan sigap meraih tubuh Sakura sebelum dia jatuh tersungkur.

Suasana yang hening sejenak tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh lagi.

"Suit suit! Romantisnya!"

"Wah, lo beruntung langsung kejatuhan bidadari, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke hati-hati lo kena 'love at first accident'. Hahaha."

Sasuke? Sakura yang tersadar langsung menarik diri dari dekapan pria di depannya, yang ternyata Sasuke, orang yang paling DIBENCINYA!

Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, tanpa melihat reaksi penghuni kelas XI-F, yang mungkin kaget setelah tahu kalau gadis itu Sakura.

Sakura yakin mukanya merah, dia sama sekali tak menyangka dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, apalagi adegan tadi sangat memalukan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu.

Hari ini dia punya jadwal mengunjungi panti. Hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya tiap hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah.

Dia berlari keluar kelas, melewati pintu belakang sekolah dan menunggu bus di halte belakang sekolah. Setelah menunggu lumayan lama, sebuah bus jurusan kota Amegakure datang. Sakura segera masuk dan mengangguk pada sopir bus. Sopir itu balas mengangguk.

Sakura tak perlu berlama-lama menyebutkan tempat tujuannya, sopir itu sudah hafal tempat yang akan dikunjungi Sakura. Sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Amegakure.

Sakura duduk di belakang, dekat jendela, ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Perjalanan ke Amegakure membutuhkan waktu satu jam, karna rumah Sakura di Konoha.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus masuk membuatnya mengantuk.

"Oji-san, kalau sudah sampai, bangunkan aku ya." pintanya pada sopir bus.

"Baik."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidur sejenak mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit fresh. Sudah empat hari dia kurang tidur karna banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sendiri.

"Haah~ lelahnya. . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-san bangun. Sudah sampai."

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, dia mengerjap.

"Sudah sampai Sakura-san" ulang sopir bus.

Sakura mengangguk, membayar biaya perjalanan lalu turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sopir bus.

Sakura menatap bangunan di seberang. Bangunan yang memanjang, bertingkat dua dan mempunyai beberapa pintu, seperti asrama.

Itulah panti asuhan yang sering dikunjungi Sakura tiap minggunya.

Sakura menyebrangi halaman yang cukup luas, di halaman itu banyak anak-anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Beberapa memainkan ayunan, perang-perangan, atau membuat istana pasir di kotak pasir.

Sakura tersenyum, semua rasa lelahnya serasa lenyap saat melihat keceriaan anak-anak itu.

Salah satu anak berumur 8 tahun melihat Sakura, dan langsung berlari sambil berteriak.

"Sakura-neechan dataaang! Sakura-nee-chan dataaang!" teriak anak itu.

Teriakan itu menghentikan aktivitas anak-anak lainnya. Dengan segera mereka mengerumuni Sakura.

"Nee-chan. Bawa mainan baru?"

"Sakura-nee, baju yang kemarin disembunyikan Akamaru."

"Nee-chan, hari ini aku mendapat nilai tertinggi dari suster."

"Tidak! Yang tertinggi itu nilaiku."

"Nee-chan, aku ingin coklat lagi."

"Sakura-neechan, bolaku nyangkut di pohon, tak satupun suster bisa mengambilnya."

Mereka menyerbu Sakura dengan pertanyaan dan keluhan.

"Tenang dulu. Bicaralah satu per satu." Sakura menggiring anak-anak itu ke bangku panjang di halaman. Dia duduk di bangku sedangkan anak-anak itu duduk beralaskan rumput.

Semua anak dengan tertib menceritakan kisah mereka selama seminggu. Setelah selesai dengan semua cerita anak-anak itu, Sakura membagikan coklat biskuit yang dibawanya.

Anak-anak itu bersorak girang. Tak lupa Sakura membagikan buku-buku belajar kecil, sambil mengajari cara mengerjakan soal-soal di buku itu.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan mereka, Sakura membuka buku miliknya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggerutu, dia menatap kedua orang tuanya yang berada di bangku depan.

"Mau apa sih kesana, lagian ngapain juga Sasuke harus ikut." protes Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekali-kali ikut kunjungan sosial tak masalah kan?" kata Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih saja menggerutu, dia merebut PSP yang sedang dimainkan adik laki-lakinya.

"Hei! Gue belom game over. Lo curaaang!" kata Itachi sambil mencoba merebut kembali PSPnya.

"Bawel lo!"

"Mamaaa!" teriak Itachi, mengadukan sikap kakaknya itu.

Tapi orang tuanya tak berkomentar, biarkan saja dulu, yang penting anak-anaknya mau ikut dengan mereka.

Itachi sebal karna orang tuanya tak menghiraukan, dia menghela nafas, kali ini dia mengalah pada kakaknya. Sekarang Itachi berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya mampu mengalah. Itachi memang lebih bisa berpikir panjang daripada kakaknya yang lebih tua 3 tahun.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di bangunan yang mirip asrama, dengan halaman luar yang cukup luas.

Di halaman itu banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya.

Sebenarnya Fugaku adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang mendirikan panti asuhan ini. Tapi Fugaku hanya memantaunya dari jauh, hampir tak pernah mengunjungi langsung semenjak lima tahun lalu panti itu dibangun.

Fugaku penasaran dengan gadis yang sering mengunjungi panti. Shikaku, temannya yang menjadi ketua pengurus disana memberi tahu kalau gadis SMA berkunjung dan bermain-main dengan anak-anak panti setiap hari jum'at.

Fugaku memakirkan mobilnya. Lalu mengajak Mikoto, istrinya, dan anak-anaknya keluar. Shikaku dan beberapa suster menyambut keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Fugaku! Lama tak jumpa." kata Shikaku, menyalami dan memeluk teman sejawatnya itu.

Fugaku tertawa,"Kau semakin tua, Shi." Mereka berdua tertawa.

Gantian Sasuke dan Itachi menyalami Shikaku.

"Oh, apakah ini anak-anakmu? Sudah tumbuh besar ya, terakhir kali mereka masih bertengkar gara-gara coklat yang ku berikan. Hahaha."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tak tertarik dengan nostalgia orang-orang dewasa di depannya.

Dia menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling panti. Matanya berhenti pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil.

Gadis itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di pangkuannya, sesekali berbicara pada anak-anak di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, gadis itu kan ketua Osis galak dan kejam, Sakura si nenek lampir!

Dilihatnya Sakura sedang tertawa saat melihat salah seorang anak mencoba beratraksi tapi terjatuh.

DEG

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa darahnya terasa berdesir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...to be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review kudasai^^**


	2. Begin

**Gomen mengganggu kenyamanan readers #lho?**  
**Semua karya fanfic author republish karna beberapa pertimbangan dari berbagai kalangan. Disini author gabung 2 chap fic pendek author yang udah publish jadi 1 chap, biar agak panjangan walo dikit.**

**__****aguma, linda yukarindha, fa vanadium, Natsuya32, shawol21bangs, Nina317Elf, eonniisoo, mako-chan, hanazono yuri**

**Sankyuu buat readers yang udah baca fic author...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**NARUTO # Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Ophtalmophobia Girl # lulukey jr**

**warning : AU, maybe OOC, remix**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee-chan, siapa itu?" salah seorang anak bertanya.

Dia menunjuk sekumpulan, mungkin sebuah keluarga, yang sedang berbincang dengan kepala panti dan para suster.

"Sepertinya tamu, cobalah kalian sapa. Tapi jangan nakal ya." Sakura menyuruh anak-anak menghampiri tamu yang itu.

"Kenapa tak ikut kesana?" tanyanya pada empat anak yang masih tinggal di tempatnya.

"Aku takut." kata si gadis kecil.

"Ya, kami takut orang baru." sahut anak yang lain. Dua anak laki-laki lainnya mengangguk, menyetujui.

Sakura tersenyum, dia tahu ada beberapa anak yang takut saat dia datang enam bulan lalu.

Hampir seperti dirinya, tapi anak-anak itu tidak mengidap phobia, karna mereka akhirnya mau akrab dengan orang baru, hanya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan.

Sakura melepas kacamatanya, dia memejam beberapa saat sebelum membuka matanya. Empat anak di depannya hanya melihat dengan tatapan bingung.

Saat pertama berkunjung, Sakura sempat menberi tahu mereka kalau dia takut dilihat orang, tapi karna kacamatanya itu rasa takutnya hilang. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah melepas kacamatanya?

Sakura merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Entah kenapa badannya terasa panas dingin, dia merasa gugup. Padahal yang ingin dilihatnya hanya anak-anak di depannya, yang sudah sangat di kenalnya seperti adik sendiri.

Sakura menunduk, dengan cepat dia memakai kacamatanya, menyeka keringat dingin di dahinya.

'Tidak bisa. Kenapa?'

"Nee-chan kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Sakura-nee baik-baik saja?" ulangnya. Hinata mendekat saat Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Si gadis kecil duduk disebelah Sakura, anak itu menepuk pelan lengan Sakura. Sakura tersentak, anak-anak ikut kaget melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf. Maafkan Nee-chan membuat kalian kaget. Jangan khawatir, Nee-chan tidak apa-apa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hanya duduk mendengarkan ocehan anak-anak kecil di depannya. Sedangkan Itachi sedang bermain bola dengan beberapa anak panti.

Kedua orang tua mereka sedang asyik berbincang.

"Itu dia Fu, gadis SMA yang ku maksud, dia rajin sekali berkunjung kemari tiap hari Jum'at." kata Shikaku.

Fugaku dan Mikoto memerhatikan gadis yang dimaksud, gadis itu sedang berbicara pada empat anak yang masih tinggal disana, tidak ikut menyapa seperti anak-anak lain.

"Kenapa dengan anak-anak itu?" tanya Mikoto, menunjuk empat anak yang sedang bersama gadis SMA itu.

"Mereka takut orang baru, biasalah anak-anak." timpal Shikaku santai.

Dari tadi Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Sakura. Dia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat tingkah aneh Sakura setelah melepas kacamata.

'Kenapa tuh anak?'

"Eh, Nee-chan di sana siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu anak.

Anak itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke.

"Oh, itu Sakura-neechan. Dia baik banget lho Nii-san. Sakura-nee sudah seperti kakak kandung kami." jawab anak itu.

"Eemm, kalian tahu nggak kenapa Nee-chan itu selalu pakai kacamata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Anak itu berfikir sejenak, lalu dia mulai mendiskusikan dengan beberapa temannya. Sasuke menunggu, dia heran kenapa anak-anak itu malah berdikusi?

"Nii-san bukan orang jahat kan?" tanya salah satu anak dengan wajah menyelidik.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Tentu saja bukan. Kalau Nii-san jahat, kalian pasti sudah Nii-san culik."

Anak-anak di depannya bergidik ngeri mendengar kata 'culik'.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ulahnya, "Tenang saja, Nii-san nggak akan berbuat jahat pada Nee-chan cantik itu kok."

Cantik?

Kenapa kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja?

"Nii-san naksir Sakura-nee ya?" celetuk anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Anak-anak yang lain mulai berbisik sambil tersenyum-senyum.

'Apa-apaan sih anak kecil ini?'

"Ah sudahlah, cepat beritahu kenapa Nee-chan itu memakai kacamata?" desak Sasuke.

"Tapi Nii-san nggak boleh cerita ke orang lain!" kata anak yang lain.

Sasuke mengangguk,

"Karna Sakura-nee takut dilihat orang."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

'Anak kecil ini makin ngelantur aja.' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia baru pulang dari panti asuhan.

"Sakura, kamu sudah pulang." wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Udah, Ma. Barusan." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau lapar, hangatkan saja makanan di dapur. Mama mau ke salon lagi."

"Ya Ma." kata Sakura sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Rikura tersenyum miris, dia tahu anaknya sangat lelah karna sering menyibukan diri, bahkan lebih sibuk darinya, semenjak ayahnya pergi tanpa kabar. Pelarian yang berat mengingat phobia anaknya yang takut ditatap orang.

Rikura menutup pintu, bersiap mengurus salon yang dikelolanya.

Di kamar mandi, Sakura menatap bayang dirinya di cermin. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Phobia ini membuatnya lelah. Setiap hari dia harus berhati-hati kalau ada yang jahil merebut kacamatanya.

Sakura tahu banyak murid yang tak suka dengan sikapnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia membuat dirinya ditakuti agar tak ada yang berani macam-macam padanya.

Sebenarnya dia lelah tiap hari harus berteriak dan bersikap tegas, itu bukan dirinya.

Setelah membasuh tubuhnya, Sakura turun ke dapur dan menghangatkan makanan yang dimasak ibunya.

Sudah lima hari semenjak kunjungan ke panti asuhan. Sasuke belum juga bertemu dengan Sakura di sekolah, maklum saja karna kelas mereka berbeda dan jaraknya cukup jauh, ditambah sekolahan yang luas.

Sasuke duduk malas di sofa. Dia menggnti-ganti channel TV di depannya. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Hey, lo niat nonton nggak sih?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya. Itachi yang sedari tadi ikut menonton menatap Sasuke dengan muka sebal.

"Makan tuh TV!" Sasuke melempar remote TV. Dia beranjak pergi.

"Cih, dasar." cibir Itachi.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya membelah jalan Konoha. Dia tak punya tujuan. Setelah lelah berputar-putar, Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah cafe.

Setelah memesan kopi dan cemilan, Sasuke duduk di samping jendela yang menghadap ke jalan. Dia memerhatikan orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Eh-" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Dia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

Gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan 'Haruno's Salon', memakai mantel pink panjang, syal dan topi rajutan yang sewarna juga. Cuaca diluar memang dingin, karna sebentar lagi musim salju.

Tapi Sasuke tak mungkin salah, gadis itu Sakura, si ketua Osis killer, terlihat dari kacamata oval berbingkai coklat yang khas.

"Ngapain tuh anak ngintip-ngintip di depan salon?" Sasuke masih terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura.

Sakura kembali melihat ke dalam salon, dan bersembunyi, lalu mengintip lagi, begitu terus berulang-ulang. Kemudian dengan cepat berbalik, menyebrangi jalan. Dia masuk ke cafe yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Coklat panas dan kue kering" pinta Sakura pada pelayan cafe.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduk yang biasa, di dekat jendela.

Sakura berhenti, saat didapati tempat duduknya sudah berisi seorang pria, dan pria itu sedang menatapnya.

"Loh, elo!" kata Sakura, menunjuk pria di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paris, Perancis.**  
**Kediaman Namikaze.**

Pria berambut spike pirang dengan mata shappire duduk menghadap kedua orangnya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang."

Minato dan Kushina sama-sama menghela nafas. Kushina bahkan sudah sibuk menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Mom, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah SMA, bisa jaga diri sendiri." kata pria bernama Naruto itu, dia menghampiri Kushina dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Aku janji akan terus menghubungi Mom and Dad." katanya lagi.

Hening.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu ingin kembali?" kali ini Minato bertanya.

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum lebar, membuat Minato mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hm, tidak ada. Hanyaa~ ingin menemui cinta pertamaku!"

Minato menepuk pelan dahinya. Anak satu-satunya ini memang suka bertingkah aneh dan bodoh. Tapi herannya dia tak pernah lupa masalah janji.

"Gadis Haruno itu?" tanya Minato. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

Minato menghela nafas lagi, "Oke, Dad akan hubungi teman Dad di jepang."

"Paman Nara?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Bukan. Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." kata Minato sambil meraih telephon rumah disampingnya.

"Dia punya anak laki-laki seumuran denganmu. Dan kau akan ku sekolahkan di tempat yang sama dengan anaknya, KSHS"

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersadar.

"KSHS?!" teriaknya. "Sekolah milik nenek killer?"

BLETAK!

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Jangan kurang ajar Naruto, Tsunade-sama orang baik, awas kau sampai membuat onar dan memalukan nama keluarga." kata Kushina, dia beranjak berdiri, lalu pergi ke arah dapur.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, dia melirik ayahnya. Dan ternyata- ayahnyapun berekspresi sama dengannya.

"Mom kejam." bisik Naruto. Minato hanya nyengir lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...to be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review kudasai^^**


End file.
